poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Poachers Part 2/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Revenge of the Poachers Part 2. Tino Tonitini: '''(narrating) Previously on Weekenders Adventures Chronicles! '''Mr. Ross: '''Hello, are you Sloan and Bree? - '''Sloan Blackburn: We'll finally have our revenge on Tino and his friends for foiling my plans! - - - - - (Now we go to the episode where Ash and Tino are trapped as Sloan enters) Sloan Blackburn: '''So how are you guys? It's been a long time. '''Tino Tonitini: We're not happy to see you! Not at all! Ash Ketchum: What are you gonna do to us?! Sloan Blackburn: '''You'll see when you're drowning in water. '''Eliza Thornberry: What?! Tai Kamiya: You're insane! You're going to kill us by drowning in the water?! Sloan Blackburn: (Chuckles evilly) Correct. Ash Ketchum: '''You'll never get away with this! '''Bree Blackburn: We are getting away with it, little twerp! - - - - - - - (In the heroes' campsite) Serena: '''I'm worried. '''Sunset Shimmer: I'm getting worried too, Serena. Eliza Thornberry: '''So, Serena I got a question. Do you and Ash really know each other? And what is it about Pokemon coordinating and mega evolution? '''Clemont: '''Mega evolution is a process where trainers use stones called Mega Stones. They can use it at anytime, even in battles. '''Dawn: '''Coordinating is where coordinators and pokemon compete in one place, Pokemon contests. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later on top of the helicopter where Sloan and Bree is about to drop Ash and Tino roped up to the river) '''Ash Ketchum: You're insane! - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Help! (They drown as Charizard flies) - Serena: '''Charizard! Did you find Ash and Tino? (Charizard agrees as it leads the heroes where Ash and Tino are) - - - '''Tino Tontini: Mega... evolve... (He touches the keystone while drowning as his keystone shines and then his Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) - - - Serena: '''They'll breathe for not much. We are going in after them. You guys go defeat Sloan and Bree. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We can't let you guys go! '''Clemont: '''They're right. You two will die too. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''They're our boyfriends and they love us and we love them. (They dive in and grab Ash and Tino's hand and swam up to ground and caught their breath and put them on ground as the others felt that they're breathing) '''Fred Jones: '''Oh no. They need a hospital. - - (Mega Charizard X fires flamethrower in enrage burning the poacher's weapons as he charges towards the villains) '''Mr. Ross: Don't you stand there! Get Charizard! Go Hydreigon. (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon charges towards Mega Charizard X, but it gets easily defeated by his Dragon Claw attack) - Arnold Perlstein: '''You leave me, my cousin and my friends alone you bullies! - (Sloan tries to grab the gun, but Mega Charizard X grabs Sloan's left arm with it's left hand and then it picks him up with it's right arm grabbing Sloan on the neck) '''Sloan Blackburn: (In Gastons voice) No! Please, let me go! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Don't let me go! (Mega Charizard X looks and puts him down and Lucario looks angrily to Sloan) Lucario: (In Beast's voice) Get out! (Sloan became scared and runs off) Tai Kamiya: That's right! You better run! - - Looker: Hello, hello, hello? Poaching again, eh, Mr. and Mrs. Blackburn? I'm afraid you're both very much under arrest! (The police arrest Sloan and Bree again) - Arnold Perlstein: '''Never miss with my cousin again! '''Dorothy Ann: '''We did it, Arnold! Thank You! (She kisses him on the cheek as Arnold blushes) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Wait. Where is Ash and Tino? '''Serena: '''They're at the hospital. (Later in the hospital, Ash and Tino are still unconscious and hooked to an IV's as their friends and Pikachu watch sadly, Charizard gently nuzzles Tino's right cheek, trying to wake him up. At last Tino opens his eyes as the heroes looked in relief as his Charizard nuzzles him again) '''Tino Tonitini: Hi, Charizard. I know I'm happy to see you too. (Looks around the room) Where am I? Eliza Thornberry: You're in the hospital. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, TIno. (Hugs him) Thank goodness your okay, I thought I lost you. Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, but what about Ash? (Ash is still laying unconscious) '''Tish Katsufrakis: He's still in a coma. Serena: '''Oh Ash. (Pikachu nuzzles Ash's left cheek) '''Ash Ketchum: (Wakes up and sees Pikachu) Hey, buddy. Pikachu: '''Pika-pi. (Pikachu hugs Ash as people sigh in relief) '''Tai Kamiya: I'm glad your okay. '''Serena: '''Me too, Ash. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Guys. Thank goodness, you're alive. - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876